Romance Hurts (Part one of the Lightning Fire Saga)
by xXLightning-FireXx
Summary: A once pleasant friendship is ripped apart by something everypony wishes they have. What is that something? Why did it rip apart a beautiful friendship? Will things ever be okay again? My name is Lightning Fire and this is my story. R&R PLEASE!


Ever wonder about what love feels like?

If you do, then your wrong.

Ponies might say that they do, but once they feel it, They regret saying it.

My names Lightning Fire, and this is my story.

I woke up with light shining into my eyes. Rainbow Dash looked over at me from the window, "Rise and shine sleepy." I kicked off the blankets and sit up, stretching. "Mom! You do realize it's sunday, right?" I asked and roll my eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't wake my little filly up!" Rainbow Dash walks over to me and grabs my cheek like she would with a foal. "Mom! Stop that." I grumbled with sleepiness. "And besides Comet is coming over to get you." I literately jump out of bed, "Comet is coming!?" I ran over to my Vanity and started to brush my matty mane. "Yes? It's just Comet. You two were best friends since you were foals!" Rainbow Dash walked over to me and grabbed my brush, "Mother. Comet is royalty. And Rarity always says: You must always act your best around royalty!" Yes I might of mocked Rarity's voice. Just a little bit. "Be polite, Fire." Rainbow Dash scolded me and finished brushing my mane. "Your a beautiful young mare. Even if Comet is Celestia's son. Or even if your just a pegasus and he's a mystical Alicorn, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you!" My mother gets on my nerves... A LOT. The doorbell rang through out the house, "Oh! Fire, Comet's here!" Rainbow Dash flew downstairs and opened the door before I could protest. I moped downstairs as my mother ushered Comet and Celestia into the house. I was greeted by a welcoming hug, "It's so good to see you again Fire!" Comet's breath felt warm and it kinda felt like Colgate Toothpaste. That's not weird at all! I wrapped my hooves around him and hugged him back, "I lo- missed you too."

Comet said goodbye to his mother and then turned to face me. "What?" That's all I could say before he walked over to me again and hugged me. "I've missed you a lot!" He laughed before gently punching me in the shoulder. I watched as Comet lifted his saddlebag off and placed it on the couch. "What do you want to do, Comet?" Comet and I were always together mostly when we were foals though. Well when I turned 16, we barely ever talked. Maybe every month we would talk on the phone, but then we just... Stopped. Now im 18 and this is the first time I've seen him in two years! Two years! I've almost forgot about his sparkling purple coat, and his black and blue mane. "Oh idk. Let's go out for a walk, you know just to catch up." I smiled at his charming looks. "Okay let's go!" I headed towards the door, but of course Mom had to stop me. "You two be back before eight." Comet grabbed his saddlebag and put it around him once more. Comet and I nodded at my mother before heading out the door.

"So how have you been, Comet?" I was the first one to speak when we arrived at Ponyville's market. "I've been... Okay." I looked at Comet with confusion. Comet. The energetic, Charming, and let's not forget smart stallion was just... okay? "Just... Okay?" I looked at him once more as he nodded. "Yep. But anyways what have you been up to?" I was suspicous, but I didn't annoy Comet with it. "You know. Training. Reading. Baby-sitting. Pet-sitting. Ummm, yeah that's mostly about it." I smiled at my old friend as he chuckled. "Speaking of Pet-sitting, How's Sniper?" Oh if you guys are wonder, Sniper is my pet cat! I chuckled at Comet, "Well he still hisses at pictures of us. So yeah he's fine." We both laughed and then we walked out of the market in silence.

Comet looked at me and smiled before he stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked in confusion. Actually, I've been confused a lot around him lately. "Nothing." He smiled at me and then opened his saddlebag and took out a white rose. "This is for a long friendship that came and will always be there." I smiled and watched as he levitated the rose up into the air with his magic. He tucked the rose behind my ear and took a step back. "Beautiful." I felt myself getting red with embarrassment. "T-Thanks." I smiled at my friend and then looked down at my hooves, I forgot to get anything for my childhood friend. "Um. Comet, I didn't get you anything." I finally told him after a long silence. Comet stared at me and then laughed, "Yes you did!" That's all that came out of his mouth. I looked at him. Of course, I was confused once again. "What?" Comet hugged me once more and then smiled, "Your my gift. This friendship is the best gift that I could ever have." My blushing has worsened and as I looked at my reflection The red tint of my cheeks were visible against my baby blue coat. "I mean that much to you?" I know, the stupidest question to ask, but I didn't know what to say. Comet looked at me and then laughed, which made me feel a little insulted. "You mean a lot more to me." I looked at my reflection, of course my blushing got worse. "Really?" My voice cracked and we both laughed. "Of course you are!" He smiled and then looked up at the fading blue sky. "It's starting to get dark. We should go home." I nodded and watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. "Alrighty." We smiled at each other and then walked home side by side, laughing.


End file.
